Entre pandas
by La Mandragore de Nantes
Summary: [Suite de Je suis comme ça, gamin !] Maître Panda se sent bizarre ces derniers temps, il lui manque quelqu'un. Mais quand il va chercher le grand amour, il va tomber sur une personne inattendue. N'est-ce pas, Victor ? OS - Dessin de Foxie


**Bonjour les mandragores !**

 **Je rentre à peine de vacances (j'ai visité des châteaux de la Loire et c'était juste génial !) mais je tenais à poster ceci.**

 **Comme indiqué dans le résumé, ceci est la suite directe de _Je suis comme ça, gamin !_ Ce n'est pas grave si vous n'avez pas lu cet OS, mais si vous comptez le lire après avoir lu celui-là, vous serez spoilé si vous ne connaissez pas. Et vous ne comprendrez pas certaines allusions par rapport au premier texte.**

 **Cet OS n'était pas du tout prévu à la base, mais un jour fin avril l'idée est arrivée dans mon esprit, y a germée pour au final donner ça. Le ton est différent que dans le premier os, ici plus léger et plus... étrange, je dois le dire.**

 **J'ai donc fait une pause dans la rédaction de mes trois fics en cours pour écrire ceci, en espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Disclaimeur : Mathieu Sommet et Victor Bonnefoy ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que les autres personnes réelles citées, que vous découvriez. Les personnages de Salut les geeks appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet. Je ne cherche aucunement à leur nuire. Par contre Victoria est à moi et rien qu'à moi (hé hé hé).**

 **Désolée si la longueur du texte vous fait peur, mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez le lire en plusieurs fois, notamment pour les gens qui disent ne pas aimer les textes longs.**

 **Le dessin qui illustre cette fanfic est de Foxie, à qui j'ai demandé l'autorisation avant de l'utiliser.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

Il était environ huit heures du matin quand on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Mathieu, exténué par une nuit quasiment complète d'insomnie suite à un excès de caféine avant de se coucher, alla ouvrir en étant de très mauvaise humeur. Il savait maintenant que combiner World of Warcraft et une grosse tasse de café à minuit passé n'était pas l'idée du siècle pour être en forme de bon matin.

\- Oui ? Quoi ?

\- Euh... Mathieu Sommet, je m'appelle Loraine et je ne cherche pas à vous déranger, mais c'est pour vous signaler que je suis votre voisine depuis une semaine.

\- D'accord. Et alors ?

Mathieu n'était pas choqué que l'on sache qui il était. Il s'était habitué avec le temps à ce que des gens l'accostent en pleine rue et l'appellent par son nom et son prénom, sa petite célébrité sur internet aidant. Mais si la jeune fille - car il s'agissait d'une fille qui devait être un peu plus jeune que lui, les cheveux rouges en coupe garçonne, la peau très blanche - le dérangeait si tôt le matin uniquement pour ça, lui qui ne rêvait que d'une chose, dormir, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il allait se montrer aimable avec elle.

\- Eh bien, nos maisons respectives sont collées entre elles...

\- ...Comme toutes celles de la rue, oui, pas besoin de me le rappeler, je sais.

\- Et pour tout vous dire, ma chambre semble toucher la vôtre.

\- Hum... ?

\- Et les murs sont plutôt fins, alors j'entends tout, toutes les nuits, finit Loraine en chuchotant et en rougissant.

Mathieu comprit l'allusion. Ce n'était pas sa chambre qui était apparemment voisine à celle de Loraine, mais celle du Geek. Et vu que chaque nuit, Patron venait le rejoindre... Le vidéaste dormait à l'autre bout du couloir, aussi n'entendait-il rien, mais pour la jeune fille, c'était une autre affaire.

\- Je comprends. Et je vais faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus.

\- Oh ! Je ne vais pas vous empêcher de... enfin de... Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Loraine rougissait tellement que l'on pourrait la confondre avec une tomate, les cheveux aidant. Ce qui masquait temporairement ses cernes au passage.

La discussion s'acheva et Mathieu alla se recoucher en se promettant d'avoir une petite discussion avec deux de ses personnalités. Il ne vit pas une troisième qui avait tout entendu.

Maître Panda était habituellement matinal, mais depuis que Geek et Patron sortaient ensemble, depuis un peu plus de deux mois environ, l'ursidé se levait généralement avant même l'aube. Et après un peu plus de deux mois passés comme ça, il allait de plus en plus mal, la fatigue le rendant mélancolique et triste. Deux jours plus tôt, il s'était même confié à Hippie, lui racontant son mal être et sa détresse de nature inconnue, n'attendant aucune réponse de sa part. Pourtant, le camé lui avait répondu le plus sincèrement du monde : "Tu es en manque Gros ! Il te manque quelque chose et tant que tu l'as pas trouvé, tu te sens mal ! Tu me passes mon chapeau ?".

Maître Panda cogitait sans cesse depuis. Mais de quoi était-il en manque précisément ?

Finissant son petit-déjeuner, il alla sur l'ordinateur et s'intéressa aux dernières nouvelles. A un moment, il tomba sur un article d'un journal en ligne : _Les pandas de Chine : toujours moins nombreux !_. Se sentant concerné par le sujet, le Maître lut l'article avec beaucoup d'attention. Le nombre actuel de pandas serait estimé à...

\- Seulement ? Mais c'est horrible ! Bientôt je serai le seul représentant de mon espèce !

Il était tellement horrifié qu'il avait l'impression qu'il manquait d'air. Sonné par la nouvelle, il décida de commettre quelque chose de particulièrement stupide : sortir dehors. Sortir n'était pas en soit quelque chose de terrible, mais avec son physique, il ne passait pas inaperçu. Autant les autres personnalités pouvaient se mouvoir sans problème dans la foule à condition d'être discrètes, mais un panda au visage humain...

Toutefois, encore secoué par de vives émotions suite à sa lecture, Maître Panda n'y fit guère attention. Mais en vérité, une fois dehors, l'ursidé se rendit compte que pas grand monde autour de lui ne faisait vraiment attention à lui. Il plissa les sourcils : parmi la population, pas mal de monde était habillé de façon étrange, comme des déguisements. C'était carnaval ? Un éclair de lucidité le traversa. Il y avait une convention de vidéastes sur Paris tout le week-end, dont ce matin, aussi les gens étaient-ils cosplayés et s'y rendaient.

D'ailleurs, Mathieu n'était-il pas en retard pour s'y rendre, lui qui avait convenu d'y aller plus tôt rejoindre ses amis et collègues avant l'arrivée de la foule ? Une silhouette de sa taille avec un chapeau sur la tête le dépassa en quatrième vitesse en jurant. Bon, Mathieu serait un petit peu en retard.

Maître Panda continua de marcher là où ses pas le menaient. Après un restaurant végétarien, une maison close et une boutique de sex-toys, les pas l'emmenèrent jusqu'à un zoo. Car il y avait un zoo en plein milieu de Paris, oui. Généralement personne à part les touristes asiatiques ne le voyait, mais le Panda y entra gratuitement, car le gars du guichet était allé aux toilettes.

Maître Panda alla voir ses congénères. Ces derniers ne lui ressemblaient au final pas tant que ça. Ils étaient énormes, robustes, forts, sauvages... Devant lui, un couple de pandas et leurs deux petits dormaient paisiblement, complètements indifférents aux flaches des appareils photos des touristes capables de trouver le zoo et qui trouvaient ça fou de devoir venir jusqu'ici pour voir des animaux pourtant originaires de leur pays.

Une fois que le groupe s'en alla, Maître Panda se senti triste. Ils avaient beau être en captivité, eux au moins avaient une famille et sauvaient leur espèce. Il se sentait si minable de ne pas pouvoir faire pareil. A moins d'un très grand miracle (ou d'une grande facilité scénaristique) comment pouvait-il espérer trouver l'amour avant la fin de cette phras...

\- Noirot ! Zoé ! Je suis arrivée, réveillez les petits, j'ai de quoi satisfaire tout le monde ! J'ai tout cuisiné moi-même !

Maître Panda se retourna vivement pour voir une fille qui semblait avoir à peine vingt ans, elle aussi en kigurumi panda comme lui. Cette dernière tenait un panier d'où sortaient des bouts de bambous dans différents sachets. La fille les prit un par un.

\- Bambou frit pour Monsieur, bambou allégé pour Madame, bambou au chocolat pour Boule et bambou à la fraise pour Bulle. Voilààààààà !

La jeune fille jeta les précieux paquets. Les pandas se précipitèrent dessus et les dévorèrent. Leur amie plus qu'étrange leur parla.

\- ...Contente que ça te plaise ! ...Mais moi aussi ! ...Non, c'est vrai ?

Quelque peu effrayé, Maître Panda commença à reculer prudemment, quand la jeune fille se retourna vers lui, un grand sourire fiché sur les lèvres.

\- Bonjour ! On se reproduit ensemble ?

\- QUOI ?

\- C'est ma période de reproduction, faut en profiter ! Comme ça on aura des petits à nous !

\- Je... Je... Aaaaahhhhhhh !

\- Je ne connaissais pas ce cri de parade nuptiale ! rit la jeune folle. Ça va être sympa avec toi !

\- Mais non ! Pas du tout !

Même si son instinct de mâle couplé à son envie de sauver son espèce étaient importants, au contact de Mathieu, l'ursidé avait appris certaines valeurs morales. Et sauter sur tout ce qui bouge ne lui semblait pas être un comportement des plus civilisés, même si l'autre avec son air de psychopathe faisait tout pour qu'il oublie ses principes.

\- Mais enfin, pour une fois que je tombe sur un métis comme moi, tu ne vas pas dire non !

\- Un métis ?

\- Bah oui, un enfant de...

\- ENCORE TOI ?

Une nouvelle personne arriva devant l'enclos des pandas, et ce n'était pas quelqu'un originaire du sud-est du continent asiatique, ou alors, fallait vraiment savoir où elle était née. La jeune femme, qui avait des cheveux rouges courts, était âgée d'environ vingt-cinq ans, le visage à la fois furieux et fatigué, alla à la rencontre de la fille panda.

\- Combien de fois je t'ai interdit de venir ici ? Nourrir les pandas comme ça est dangereux pour leur santé !

\- Mais ce sont mes cousins et petits-cousins ! protesta sa jeune interlocutrice.

\- C'est ça ! Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre !

\- Mais vous ne ressemblez pas aux photos de la reine ! protesta la folle, sincèrement étonnée.

\- Sortez d'ici immédiatement ! explosa la femme, qui se retourna vers Maître Panda. Et toi tu...

La femme se coupa dans sa phrase, interloquée. L'ursidé ne comprenait pas son comportement. Mais surtout, sa voix lui disait quelque chose, mais où l'avait-il déjà entendu et quand ? Car il n'était jamais venu dans ce zoo avant. La fille le coupa dans ses réflexions en se jetant sur lui et en l'entraînant vers la sortie.

\- Oh, mon partenaire sexuel ! Fuyons regarder des films pornographiques avec des pandas ensemble !

\- Hein ?

\- Entre nous, tu es mignon, mais ton vocabulaire n'est pas très développé.

Sans plus attendre, la fille et lui sortirent du zoo, effrayant plein de monde car ils n'avaient pas vu d'où ils sortaient (encore une fois seuls les touristes aux yeux bridés savaient où se situaient ce zoo, donc pas besoin pour vous de chercher où il se trouve dans Paris, vous ne le trouveriez pas.) La folle rit de ce qu'il venait de se passer, alors que le pauvre Maître Panda se demandait si le Hippie ne l'avait pas drogué, tant ce qu'il lui arrivait était étrange. Encore sous le choc, il se laissa entraîner jusqu'à une chambre d'hôtel. Chose qu'il remarqua une fois que la fille se jeta sur le lit, excitée comme une petite fille.

\- Euh... Je crois que je devrais partir ! marmonna le mâle.

\- Roh mais non ! On vient tout juste de se rencontrer ! C'est l'occasion idéale pour procréer ensemble !

\- Oui mais honnêtement, je regrette déjà notre rencontre ! Et tu as l'habitude de coucher aussi facilement avec tous ceux que tu rencontres ?

\- T'es pas content de rencontrer une métisse comme toi ?

\- Tu es une métisse ?

\- Je suis la fille d'un père humain et d'une mère panda. Et toi ? C'est pareil ou c'est l'inverse ?

Maître Panda avait du mal à imaginer la scène de ce couple. La fille devait forcément délirer ou raconter sciemment n'importe quoi pour justifier son accoutrement. Mais à bien y réfléchir, le kigurumi semblait comme collé à la peau, au point d'en faire partie. Mais alors, cela voulait dire qu'elle était nue ? Le mâle refusa de trop y penser et répondit à sa question.

\- Non, c'est différent.

\- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Roh ! T'es comme mon frère et mon père ! Tout est toujours si compliqué dans la vie ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! On a qu'une vie, et elle peut être très courte, alors faut en profiter !

\- Ta mère n'est pas d'accord avec ça ?

\- Les pandas ne vivent pas longtemps... Mais elle penserait comme moi.

La tristesse perceptible dans la voix de la jeune fille fit changer le regard du mâle envers la jeune fille. En dehors de ces airs de délurée, il y avait une personnalité plus profonde et complexe.

\- Bon, on baise maintenant ?

Mais il fallait quand même chercher profond pour la trouver, cette personnalité.

Cependant, même si la jeune fille semblait honnête quand elle parlait d'être une véritable semi panda, l'histoire restait invraisemblable. Quand bien même il y aurait acte de pédophilie, jamais ces deux espèces différents n'auraient pu voir des enfants C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Aussi impossible que... Que des personnalités de l'esprit d'un être humain qui prennent vie et corps avec une personnalité et un esprit. Bon, se pensa l'ursidé d'SLG, cette histoire était possible.

Si Maître Panda réussit à convaincre la jeune métisse que le sexe ne serait pas au rendez-vous aujourd'hui, il resta avec elle et passèrent toute la journée à parler ensemble. Ils étaient tellement bien ensemble qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Maître Panda apprit qu'elle s'appelait Victoria, qu'elle était âgée de dix-neuf ans, qu'elle était originaire de Lyon, mais qu'elle était sur Paris depuis lundi, la raison de ce voyage étant ce week-end parce que son grand frère était à la convention. Ils ne repartiraient que d'ici quelques jours. Leur père vivait aussi sur Lyon, mais il n'avait pas pu les rejoindre, car il était en voyage d'affaire à La Réunion.

Le père comme le frère étaient très protecteurs envers Victoria. Le frère avait la chance d'avoir surtout hérité des gènes humains, au point de passer pour un humain à part entière, même si son comportement pouvait être très animal par moment, sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Victoria, elle, était surtout panda, et avait beaucoup de mal avec le monde des humains, car elle avait perpétuellement du mal à s'y adapter. Par exemple, porter des habits lui était difficile, sa peau surtout constituée du pelage du panda lui suffisant. Il s'agissait donc de son véritable corps. Victoria ne mentait pas sur son étrange histoire.

\- Pourquoi la femme du zoo te déteste ?

\- Il s'agit de la toute nouvelle véto de mes cousins, elle est persuadée que je suis une mytho quand je lui dis que Noirot est le cousin de ma mère, même s'il est plus jeune qu'elle de plusieurs années.

\- Ce sont vraiment tes cousins ?

\- Oui, ils sont apparentés à ma mère. Mais je ne peux pas le prouver via un carnet de famille. Officiellement, Victor et moi sommes nés de mère inconnue. Mais notre père nous a reconnus et ma mère nous a élevés jusqu'à sa mort.

\- Victor ?

\- Mon grand frère ! Je ne te l'ai pas dit jusqu'à maintenant ?

\- Victor le panda... Comme InThePanda ?

\- Oui ! Tu le connais ? Tu regardes ses vidéos ?

\- Je dois partir avant qu'il ne revienne dans cette chambre !

\- Attends non !

Victoria se précipita dans ses bras, refusant de voir le potentiel père de ses enfants (elle était obstinée dans ses idées) s'enfuir. A ce moment-là, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un certain Victor Bonnefoy revenant de convention et qui vit sa petite sœur adorée dans les bras d'un homme.

* * *

Maître Panda rentra chez lui, quelque peu sonné. Il y avait de quoi. Aussitôt, Mathieu, lui aussi rentré de convention après quelques bières avec des potes, lui tomba dessus, fort énervé.

\- Mais t'étais passé o... ?

L'œil au beurre noir de l'ursidé le coupa net dans sa phrase avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

\- Je m'absente quelques heures et tu fous le bordel ! Victor me harcèle au téléphone car il ne me croit pas quand je lui dis que ce n'était pas moi qui étais déguisé en panda et j'ai dû lui avouer la vérité sur vous et Loraine a sonné à la porte et j'ai dû la convaincre que je n'étais pas au zoo ce matin. Tu m'expliques ?

Voilà pourquoi la voix de la vétérinaire lui disait quelque chose ! Il s'agissait en vérité de sa voisine qui avait discuté avec Mathieu le matin-même ! Le monde était si petit...

\- Je monte dans ma chambre.

\- Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais.

\- M'en fous.

\- J'exige des explications !

\- Merde ! lui répondit l'ursidé sans se retourner.

Mathieu était tellement surpris qu'il n'osa insister. Maître Panda, d'habitude si réservé et mature... Mathieu ne chercha pas à savoir. De toute manière on sonnait à nouveau à sa porte en même temps que son portable lui fit comprendre qu'on l'appelait. Mathieu sentait qu'un jour, il allait devenir fou. Vraiment.

Maître Panda, de son côté, s'arrêta devant la chambre du Geek. Il n'entendit que des bruits de jeux vidéo à l'intérieur. Parfait. Pas de Patron à l'horizon. Il toqua à la porte.

\- Geek ? C'est Panda !

Il détestait qu'on oublie de l'appeler Maître, mais le Geek l'oubliait régulièrement et l'ursidé passait outre quand c'était lui, parce qu'il l'aimait bien, ce "frangin" gameur si gentil et adorable.

\- Entre ! répondit Geek, la voix enjouée.

Il était en train de jouer à une bataille de l'espace mais mit sa partie en pause et se retourna vers la chanteur, content.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est rare que tu veuilles me parler des derniers temps.

Maître Panda ne cacha pas sa surprise quant au fait que son interlocuteur ne fut pas choqué de voir l'état actuel de son œil. Il ignorait que Geek, à force de fréquenter les activités secrètes du Patron et de voir l'état de certaines des pauvres filles ramassées sur les trottoirs, était devenu complètement imperméable à ce genre de blessure. Et Geek n'osait aborder le sujet tant que son ami n'en parlait pas le premier.

\- Tu n'es plus la petite chose fragile que je devais protéger du Patron. Tu as changé, tu es devenu plus fort, plus sûr de toi, moins craintif et moins crédule. Tu n'as plus besoin que je te protège d'attaques en tout genre. Et puis tu as quelqu'un qui veille sur toi maintenant.

Geek sourit en même temps qu'il rougit. Ça par contre, ça n'avait pas changé, malgré sa relation avec un homme réputé dangereux.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu as besoin de parler, et c'est pour toi cette fois-ci, je me trompe ?

\- Non. Alors voilà...Esketupèmédircékwalésinamoureuh ?

\- Quoi ?

Le Maître se sentait tellement mal.

\- Quand tu es amoureux, c'est quoi les signes ?

L'ursidé rougit autant que le Geek.

\- Y a pl-plein de s-s-signes ! bafouilla Geek. C'est diff-fférent p-pour tout le monde-de !

\- Mais toi, avec Patron, comment tu es sûr que tu es amoureux ?

\- Parce que je le sais ! répondit Geek en reprenant de la constance, défendant son amour pour la sombre personnalité. Je me sens bien avec lui, je déteste être loin de lui, il me rend inexplicablement heureux. Mon cœur bat plus vite, je sens une chaleur m'envahir... Il y a des tas de raisons ! Si t'es amoureux, tu as les tiennes. Tu es amoureux de qui ?

\- Ça, c'est mon secret, je te le dirai un autre jour, mais merci pour tes précisons !

Maître Panda prit Geek dans ses bras pour lui témoigner sa gratitude. Geek le comprit, puisqu'il leur était déjà arrivé d'effectuer ce geste par le passé.

\- Je te laisse une seconde pour t'éloigner de lui, sinon je te troue la cervelle, indiqua une voix rauque juste à côté d'eux.

L'ursidé sursauta et s'éloigna de son ami en voyant le regard on ne plus sérieux du Patron et son flingue pointé sur lui.

\- Dégage ! persifla l'homme en noir.

Le pauvre Maître s'enfui hors de la pièce, son instinct de survie étant le plus fort, alors même qu'il savait qu'avec le Geek, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il s'éloigna de la pièce mais entendit néanmoins la conversation provenant de la chambre qu'il venait de quitter.

\- Tu sais que t'es mignon quand t'es jaloux ?

\- Dis pas de conneries gamin !

\- Ha ah ah !

\- Ça te fait rire ? J'ai ma cravache et mes menottes avec moi, enlève tes vêtements et allonge-toi sur le lit, je vais te faire passer l'envie de croire que je suis jaloux.

\- Tu vas enfin m'initier au SM ? Depuis le temps que tu m'en parlais !

\- Te réjouis pas trop vite, gamin !

La suite de la conversation, l'ursidé ne l'entendit pas, trop concentré par ses propres pensées. Il pensait être amoureux de Victoria. Non, il en était sûr, même s'il la connaissait à peine. Pas à cause de leur rencontre pour le moins farfelue ni leur conversation décousue, mais pour ce qu'il s'était passé après l'arrivée de Victor. Le frère et la sœur s'étaient disputés avant de se battre. Et Victor, prouvant son ascendance maternelle, s'était battu comme un réel panda, à l'image de sa cadette. Le vidéaste n'avait alors plus eu que l'apparence d'un homme, son côté animal ayant repris le dessus.

Maître Panda avait vu la jeune fille naïve et fofolle se transformer en une habile guerrière et se battre avec force et agilité, montrant à quel point elle était douée dans ce domaine. Elle l'avait sincèrement impressionné, au point de ne voir qu'elle dans ce duel étrange. Et quand dans sa furie elle lui avait donné un coup de poing au visage par erreur, l'ursidé avait eu sa révélation. Cette fille lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Et il ne désirait qu'une chose la revoir et répondre à ses instincts de mâle avec elle, qui avait l'air d'avoir très envie de lui. Seul problème, Victor le détestait et refusait de le voir s'approcher de Victoria, avec le regard meurtrier qu'il lui avant lancé. De plus, Maître Panda ignorait où trouver la jeune fille, vu qu'avec la chambre saccagée, la fratrie avait dû trouver un autre endroit où loger, le propriétaire les ayant fait déguerpir au plus vite après les avoir fait comprendre qu'il fallait réparer les dégâts.

C'était bien sa veine ! La seule chose qui le consolait, c'était qu'avec son œil au beurre noir, il ressemblait plus à un vrai panda. Si ça pouvait séduire sa belle...

Les cris de plaisir du Geek et Patron le firent sortir de sa bulle. Il grogna en signe de protestation, même si ça ne changea rien. Il fallait vraiment que Mathieu écoute Loraine et leur ordonne d'être moins bruyants, non de Dieu !

* * *

\- Réveille-toi !

\- Mathieu, il est sept heures du mat' !

\- J'ai un appel pour toi !

\- De la part de qui ?

\- Tu verras bien !

Maître Panda ronchonna et pris le portable de Mathieu qui le laissa dans sa chambre, lui repartant dans la sienne.

\- Mwallô ?

\- Rendez-vous dans une heure devant le parc Guetapankarpiaige, ordonna une voix hostile.

\- Euh...

\- Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon !

Ça raccrocha.

* * *

A huit heures pétante, Maître Panda arriva devant le parc en question. Victor l'y attendait déjà, un sac accroché au dos, en train de terminer une clope qui écrasa du pied.

\- Bonjour ? tenta l'ursidé, mal à l'aise.

\- Faut qu'on cause, dit d'un ton dur Victor.

\- D'accord.

\- De Victoria.

\- D'accord.

\- Car la situation est délicate.

\- D'accord.

\- Elle est amoureuse de toi.

\- D'acc... Quoi ?

\- Ah enfin tu sais dire autre chose ! Encore un peu et je t'arrangeais ta gueule ! Bon, entre !

Bien qu'apeuré, le Maître suivit le vidéaste. Après tout, c'était un dangereux combattant, mieux valait ne pas le vexer. Maître Panda n'était pas lâche, mais il était du genre prudent quand il était lucide.

Ils s'assirent sur un banc.

\- J'crois que Vi t'a expliqué la situation familiale.

\- Oui.

\- Et c'est super compliqué, très compliqué. J'ignore comment mes parents sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais ça a été le cas. Je suis né majoritairement humain, alors pour moi la vie est assez facile, même si je ne peux lutter contre ma partie panda, que je ne nie pas, d'ailleurs, la preuve avec le nom de ma chaîne et tout. Mais Victoria... Elle a surtout pris du côté animal, aussi son intégration à notre monde a été particulièrement difficile, surtout après la disparition de notre mère, alors qu'elle n'avait que sept ans. Elle a perdu ses repères et je crois qu'elle les recherche toujours aujourd'hui. C'est en partie pour ça qu'elle est autant attirée par tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin au monde des pandas. Avec mon père, on la surveille et on tente de la canaliser, mais elle est incontrôlable. Nous sommes à Paris que depuis quelques jours, mais elle a déjà eu le temps de sa familiariser avec nos cousins, les nourrir et faire de la véto une ennemie.

\- Je vois.

\- Non tu ne vois pas. Victoria n'est pas une fille comme les autres. Elle était prête à tomber enceinte avec le premier venu uniquement parce que son instinct le lui demandait. Elle m'avait promis de rester dans sa chambre mais dès que j'avais le dos tourné cette semaine elle en avait profité pour fuir et faisait ce qu'elle voulait, sans se rendre compte de la réalité de la vie.

\- Mais pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

\- Par ce que Vi est complètement accro à toi. Elle est amoureuse de toi. Pas une amourette comme ça, non, elle t'adore. C'était le cas depuis longtemps, mais depuis qu'elle t'a rencontré, c'est pire. Et comme malheureusement elle est plus forte que moi, si elle est décidée à te rencontrer à nouveau, malgré mes avertissements et même si je cherche à la vaincre ou à te supprimer, elle y arrivera. Alors je veux que tu saches tout ça sur elle avant de t'engager à faire quoi que ce soit avec ma sœur. Ne lui brise pas le cœur et ne sois pas surpris parce qu'elle pourrait dire ou faire, car elle ne le fait pas exprès.

\- Attends, tu m'autorises à la fréquenter ?

\- C'est ça ou on se fracasse tellement qu'on ne peut plus marcher durant plusieurs semaines. J'ai déjà du mal à cacher que je boite et que j'ai deux côtes cassées, alors si je dois l'affronter à nouveau, j'ai peur d'y rester. Je tiens à la vie moi ! Et puis j'ai promis à Papa qu'on serait sage, tous les deux.

\- Euh, ouais.

Le téléphone de Victor sonna. Il s'empressa de répondre en essayant d'être discret.

\- Cap'taine Red ? Oui attends, je suis occupé là mais j'arrive tout de suite !

Victor raccrocha et jeta un regard méfiant envers l'ursidé et s'empara de son sac avant de s'en aller à grands pas rapide. Une fois qu'il ne fut plus visible, Maître Panda, qui ignorait quoi faire, allait rentrer chez lui quand une main se colla à sa bouche.

\- Salut Panda ! Je peux t'appeler Max ? Je trouve ça cool ! Tu veux m'aider à pister mon frère ?

Encore une fois, Victoria surprit le Maître par son enthousiasme, son énergie débordante et par sa capacité à passer du coq à l'âne aussi facilement.

\- Salut Victoria ! Max ? Pister ton frère ?

\- Ou Roger ! Ou James ! Mais si tu préfères Maître Panda, c'est top aussi ! Oui, depuis quelques temps, mon frère est en contact sur internent avec une fille et pour la première ils vont se rencontrer. Je veux voir ça ! Surtout s'ils vont copuler et faire des petits !

\- Tu sais que c'est une très mauvaise idée ?

Mais déjà, Victoria partait dans la même direction empruntée tantôt par Victor. En soupira, l'ursidé la suivit. Ils traversèrent quasiment tout le parc et finirent par se cacher derrière des buissons. De l'autre côté, deux pandas se roulaient en boule et poussant des grognements ravis. Ou plus précisément, il s'agissait de Victor dans son kigurumi panda en train de se comporter comme un véritable panda auprès d'une femme vêtue comme lui Et cette femme c'était...

\- La véto ! s'écria Victoria en se précipitant hors de sa cachette, interrompant brutalement le couple.

\- Et ma voisine, commenta sobrement le Maître, qui sortit de sa cachette, vu que leur couverture était de toute manière grillée.

\- Victoria, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? vociféra Victor.

\- Je voulais connaitre ma belle-sœur !

\- Mais on n'est pas vraiment ensemble ! s'écria Loraine.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Vi, tu dégages immédiatement d'ici !

\- Hors de question ! Toi qui es si fier d'être quasiment entièrement humain, voilà que je te vois te comporter comme un panda pur et dur ! Comment ça se fait ?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes bambous !

\- Si !

\- Non !

\- Si !

\- Non !

\- Si !

\- Ok !

\- C'est vrai ?

\- NON !

Devant cette dispute qui allait encore dégénérer en une belle bagarre, Maître Panda ne savait pas quoi faire. Il admirait le courage et le caractère de sa belle, qui décidément le rendait complètement fou d'elle. Mais pas fou, il ne dit rien. Loraine, elle, intervint.

\- Nous pratiquions du Panda Play.

\- Du quoi ? demandèrent en même temps les deux nouveaux venus.

\- Vous voyez ce que c'est le Pony Play ? C'est la même chose, mais version panda. Victor (la façon dont elle prononça le prénom indiqua beaucoup de tendresse) et moi nous nous sommes rencontré via des forums de cette pratique et nous voulions le faire pour de vrai entre nous, avant de passer à l'acte. Mais maintenant...

\- Maintenant, continua Victor, vous allez rentrer et nous laisser en paix !

Mais Victoria se tourna vers l'ursidé d'SLG.

\- On le fait nous aussi ? Juste à côté ?

\- OOJDGBFPGH ?!

\- Je prends ça pour un oui !

\- Attends, demanda Victor, tu veux dire juste à côté de nous ?

\- On ne vous dérangera pas, vu qu'on sera occupé de notre côté.

\- Ça te dérange pas, Red ?

\- Tant qu'on peut le faire sans qu'on nous embête...

Victor jeta un paquet de préservatifs à Maître Panda.

\- Refile pas des saloperies ma sœur. Et évite de la mettre en cloque.

\- Viiiiiiiiiii !

Victoria se jeta sur son mâle pendant que Victor et Loraine reprenaient leurs activités.

* * *

\- T'as l'air bizarre, gros !

\- Je le suis.

\- T'en a trop pris ?

\- Oh que oui !

Maître Panda était incontrôlable depuis qu'il était revenu en milieu de matinée. Depuis qu'il avait fait l'amour avec Victoria. Un moment magique avec la jeune fille panda. Malheureusement, Victoria avait suivi son frère et Loraine à la convention et depuis, plusieurs heures après, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. C'était le soir mais il était toujours dans ce moment d'euphorie que rien ne semblait faire partir.

Sauf peut-être l'arrivée de Mathieu, accompagné de Loraine. Ils riaient tous les deux aux éclats. Mathieu l'invita à s'asseoir.

\- Oh, je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps, tu connais l'objet de ma visite.

\- En effet. PATRON ! Il y a quelqu'un pour toi !

Pendant que Patron arrivait, Loraine fit un clin d'œil à Maître Panda, qui le lui rendit. Patron, suivit d'un Geek un peu jaloux de voir qui demandait à voir son amant, entrèrent dans les lieux.

\- Oui ?

\- Bonsoir Patron ! s'écria Loraine, folle de joie. Je suis venue vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi il y a trois ans ! Je ne l'oublierai jamais !

Et elle embrassa Patron sur la joue avant de partir, guillerette.

* * *

\- Tu es donc une ancienne prostituée ?

\- C'est le cas. Ça te dérange, Victor ?

\- Oh non, je m'en contrefous, ma belle Red !

Appartement de Mathieu, le lendemain après-midi. Dans le salon étaient réunis Victor, Loraine, Maître Panda, Victoria, Patron et Geek. Loraine accueillait chez elle la fratrie des pandas, mais comme c'était plus grand chez Mathieu, ce fut le lieu de réunion.

\- C'est pour ça, poursuivis Loraine, que j'ai tenu à remercier Patron. Sans lui, j'ignore ce que je ferai encore aujourd'hui, mais ce ne serait pas joli, je pense.

\- 'Fais que mon travail.

\- Encore merci !

\- Garde tes remerciements pour toi !

\- Mon héros, ronronna Geek en parlant à Patron.

\- Moi, dit Victor, je t'apprécie telle que tu es. Qu'importe ce que tu as fait dans le passé, du moment que tu restes toi-même maintenant et par la suite.

\- Alors pas de problème ! Depuis que Patron m'a aidée, ça a été une renaissance ! C'est pour ça que je me fais appeler Cap'taine Red ou Red, tout simplement, car c'était un surnom que les filles m'ont donné. Je me prostituais pour payer mes études de vétérinaire car mes parents refusaient de me donner quoi que ce soit et que je ne trouvais aucun job décent à côté, mais ça devenait de plus en plus compliqué à conjugué ces deux activités en même temps. En plus, j'étais malheureuse. Et puis Patron m'a offert de me payer mes études si je l'aider à s'occuper des jeunes filles qui allaient arriver après moi. Depuis, j'ai achevé mes études, obtenu mon diplôme et trouvé du boulot dans un zoo. Et je m'occupe entre autres de pandas, le rêve pour moi, qui me suis senti toujours proche de ces animaux !

\- Une chance pour moi aussi ! rit Victor.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance ! proclama Victoria. Je regarde Salut les Geeks depuis le début et j'ai été super contente de voir apparaître dans la saison 3 épisodiquement un panda, dont je suis tombée très amoureuse. Et j'ai été super heureuse de le rencontrer pour de vrai. Il est encore plus génial qu'en vidéo !

Maître Panda ne chercha pas à cacher sa joie. Lui qui craignait que Victoria ne se lasse rapidement de lui, voilà qu'elle venait de déclarer qu'elle l'aimait.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Victoria !

\- Oooooohhhh ! roucoulèrent Geek et Red. C'est trop mignon !

Victoria, elle, toute contente, se précipita dans les bras de l'ursidé.

Tout le monde continuait de parler gaiement. Puis Mathieu entra accompagné d'Alexis Lloyd. Tous deux étaient en train discuter ensemble, entre deux fous rires. Ils étaient perdus dans leur bulle a eux quand Mathieu vit qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant tout ce petit monde dans son salon.

\- Avec Alexis, on doit bosser sur la musique du prochain épisode, vous pouvez nous laisser tranquille ?

Voyant que certains ouvraient la bouche pour protester, Mathieu les devança.

\- Ce n'est pas une option !

Vaincu, les trois couples sortirent et entrèrent chez Red.

\- Mathieu devient de plus en plus ronchon avec le temps, commenta Geek.

\- Que veux-tu, il n'a personne à sodomiser allègrement toute la nuit ! rit Patron. Je le plains sincèrement.

\- C'est triste quand même, souligna Victoria. Peut-être qu'il cherche à se reproduire et qu'il n'y arrive pas !

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'a personne dans sa vie ? demanda Red. Il avait l'air proche d'Alexis quand même, au point de nous avoir chassé de chez lui quand il a vu qu'il ne pourrait être seul avec lui. Bon comédien comme il est, il serait capable de nous cacher son jeu.

\- Mathieu et Alexis ? répéta Victor. C'est vrai qu'ils s'entendent bien. Et Mathieu parle toujours avec éloges d'Alexis, même en conventions. Eux deux ensemble ?

Maître Panda sourit.

\- Vous vous trompez, ils ne sortent pas ensemble. Par contre, Mathieu a bien quelqu'un dans sa vie.

\- Ah bon ? Mais comment tu sais ça ?

\- On écrit les chansons ensembles. Au bout d'un moment, quand on met son âme à nue pour écrire des textes, on peut se dévoiler malgré soi. Et Mathieu a plus d'une fois inconsciemment lâché des informations sur sa vie privé.

\- Et c'est qui ?

Maître Panda dévoila le nom et le prénom de la personne en question.

\- Nooooooooonnnnnn !

\- Et si !

\- Eh bien, si on m'avait dit un jour que Mathieu sortirait avec...

* * *

 **FIN !**

 **Avant de vouloir ma mort par ce que j'ai coupé juste au moment où l'identité mystère allait être dévoilée, je tiens à préciser que dans deux jours, c'est mon anniversaire et que ça ne se fait pas de vouloir tuer quelqu'un peu de temps avant le jour de son anniversaire. Et c'est la vérité, je suis bien née le 29 mai. Les personnes qui sont amies avec moi sur Facebook peuvent en témoigner. Vous êtes prévenues quand vous allez écrire vos reviews :p**


End file.
